legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eobard Thawne (Arrowverse)
Eobard Thawne (The Reverse Flash) Is a character from the Arrowverse's rendition of DC. He is from the future and is one of the main antagonists of the Arrowverse as a whole being the main villlain of Flash's Season 1, Legends of Tomorrow's Season 2 and the overall arching villain of the Arrowverse Main Allies: Deathstroke (Formerly until Doomworld is formed), The Joker and Toffee Worst Enemies: Barry Allen, Bender, Skipper, Rich Sanchez, Lydia, Slade Wilson , Anti Cosmo, Deathstroke TGTTA 2 Eobard Thawne appears as the main villain of the story, forming a legion of past, present, and future bad guys to accomplish his plans. He has a load of plans he's trying to accomplish, one against the Flash, one against Bender, One Against Slade, and two overall schemes. While he will share this role with his two main associates The Joker and Deathstroke, Dr.Alchemy and Scott. Eobard is overall the overacting villain of the series as it's his actions the heroes are primarly tring to stop. By the second half of the story, he and the legion become the sole main villains. He has a history and has been faced by Bender, Skpper, Isabella, Phineas, Jorgen, Jack Bauer, Mr.Gold, Jimmy Neutron, Suede, Sora, Stardash, Heloise, Gohan and Twilight Sparkle of The B Team and fought with Slade, Anti Cosmo and Team Free Will as well. Eobard Thawne makes his first appearance in the 1st Episode of the story, and he is revealed to have had Bender and Jorgen Von Strangle captured. His first actual appearance is when he led some shadowy figures to attack Suede and tries to capture Suede after some conversarion. It implies he is aware of Bender and his team and that he's out for revenge, before he can catch Suede, Starfire attacks him. Starfire tries to intterograte Thawne as to Bender's location and to stop Suede from possibly killing himself. Thawne escapes, making his intention. Thawne also attacked Lydia's Universe and nearly destroyed everything but her house but he is seen in a brief second Thawne reveals his lair, and his acomplices Deathstroke, The Joker and Toffee meaning through The Joker he had Bender and Jorgen captured. He is in the building process of creating an big alliance between the old and the new villains. How Toffee and Deathstroke joined him is unknown, but it turns out Eobard recurited The Joker through time travel pulling him from the timeline before his death. Thawne then heads to Slade's world and attacks him and his team with his minions with The Joker and Toffee following him and threats them. Thankfully Harrison Wells shows up and tells them about him to get Slade to seek Team Flash. It turns out the central reason behind Thawne's attack against Slade was to acquire his ensemble's chromoskimmer, a device that can be used to travel through time in lickely split. As He is aware that the legion can't all travel through time in a simple time machine or use speed like he does as he informs Deathstroke who returned from his mission to recruit the legion of him to lead. Thawne brings the group together and gives The Joker and Deathsroke their own collect groups to try to ease their rivalry. Thawne of course reminds everyone that he is basically the top dog of the legion and considers them all his mere number 2s with Toffee who is not with either group. Thawne and the Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil arrive themselves to 2010 and he knows there is something diferent about this time line. He gives out his orders to his team and has Deathstroke go after Bender whereas Joker and Toffee go after Slade. It also hinted that he was sealed in some kind of book as mentioned by Damian Darhik upon arriving in 2010. Thawne is searching for something in this timeline and he has a track on both of his enemies as he mentions to Deathstroke. He gives Deathstroke the approval to go through with his plan in regards to The B Team. The Two stalk Bender's group and make their plans based on what they see, not before threatening Malcolm for mocking his costume as an Halloween costume. He and Toffee both plan to steal the vortex regulator for themselves so they scheme to have Rick, Discord, Morty and Suede find it for them so they can take them by suprise while Deathstroke goes after Bender to make sure he can't save them. Thawne reveals his encounter with Suede was to put a tracking device on him and that he and Toffee attack and nealy kill Suede, RIck and Morty. Though Jimmy Neutron and the others interfere and he still continues to attack until Toffee advises him to retreat since they might as well use what they get can. Thawne later ends up ironically late to his meeting with The Joker, Deathstroke and Toffee. He asks his 3 main henchmen what they done and seems content with their achievements at the moment. During then, Thawne and Deathstroke both realize that The Legends are also involved when Joker mentions his attack on his former boss. Thawne gives more orders to acquire Bender from Scott which he decides to take in his hands alongside Joker and Darkwarrior to find the waverider. Eobard enters the waverider with Darkwarrior and The Joker. He disguises himself as Amanda's dad to lure their guards. This doesn't work on Rick and attacks him with anti Speedster gun. Thawne surprised but not daunted beats Rick down and then has Fang kill Morty. He also rescues Joker from being killed by Bender and then escapes. It turns out it's because Time Wraiths are after him as well as the heroes. He says this as he commends Deathstroke for his masterful stroke in his other plan as they make their next move against the heroes with this info intact. Thawne using Toffee, Darkwarrior and Tarus gets a beat on the location though like Bender he too has to keep his cover with time wraiths as they are chasing him. Thawne informs the four that it seems that they and the heroes are basically in a stalemate considering how they seem to lose just as much and they may have to up the stakes. Joker during his own time keeps his own eye on his followers and has Queen Chryatlis deliver her news to Thawne and Toffee about Equestria's successful invasion and that while they were beaten down a bit they got what they wanted. A Conquered land and ponies losing their magic to the getting stronger by the minute Chrysatlis. Toffee though keeps to himself lecturing with the Darkwing Duck Villains about their goals and how he is aware of all the cracks through time that have showed up with other characters from later years are appearing in the past. Bender manage to find the Disney magic source, But Thawne, Joker, Toffee, Darkwarrior Duck and Tarus Bulba who also have been looking for it found at the time. Thankfully Slade and his team find them and a brawl commences. Bender takes on Joker obviously due to his hatred for him and what he did to Starfire and find himself in more trouble when Toffee uses the opportunity to bring NOS-4A2 and Mandarin out of the forgotten vessel and NOS-4a2 tries to make a meal of Bender he is saved by Slade and Harry Wells. Afterwards, both sides manage to acquire some magic of their own thanks to Darkwarrior and Joker using NOS-4A2 ambushing him to their edge. While Skipper, Slade, Wally West and Anti Cosmo go after Thawne fighting hand to hand and with weapons which goes lopsided due to Thawne's speed and not getting a good track on him Though the trio do get some hits in thanks to Wally. He leaves with own magic he obtained with his team. Thawne and Deathstroke both observe and Thawne knows that Bender is holding the Amulet as does Deathstroke who also knows that Scorpion is who Bender's looking for. Deathstroke meanwhile has Welton and Scudsworth masquerading in the Netherlands so he can get an easier access in. Thawne and him both sit down observing their interactions. Joker has his eyes on the other team members and informs Thawne and Toffee how to best approach them and Thawne has his own approach to have FANG, Darkwarrior and Eggman Nega go after them. So if they fail, Thawne can have Bison, Machete and Chrysatlis destroy the island. Once Deathstroke captures the Gems, Thawne asks why hasn't he sent over Steven to him as well when Deathstroke shuts him off saying he has his own plans for the boy. At Toffee's own little hideout, Thawne tells Toffee that he expects the replica of the amulet to be made and complete like the old one. Toffee reassures Eobard, he will just that and that Thawne shouldn't worry. Eobard admits he isn't, he just says that he wants a backup plan incase Bender doesn't give it to them and loses from them. . Thawne then speeds in once again and brings an attack on Slade and the rest. Toffee uses this to make his getaway as he informs Thawne, that he better not get carried away since The Time Wraiths are still after him. Thawne recongizes this and after a bit flees. Slade and Celes both begin to recongize that Eobard is out of their hands as he knows too much about them but the reverse is also true. This is when Leonard and Lisa have an idea to go to Central City to find Barry Allen who would know. On The Legends side Thawne is on one island with some of Arrowerse legends, after getting a message about Joker's previous move on the Legends, talks with Toffee and Deathstroke about what he noticed on the island there is a Time Gear on the island for Grovyle to find. Taking matters into their hands, Thawne and Toffee make sure to go find the other legends As Toffee, Mandarin and NOS-4A2 go together they take the time gears and Toffee presents them to Thawne. Thawne pleased with this and speeds off and puts them back in the base, deciding to keep Grovyle from this. Wally, Nate and Amaya wake up and see Grovyle and Kyle and ask what happened, Kyle reveals that the legion ambushed them and stole their Gears from the two when they went looking for him. Amaya calls Kyle out for his inpatience when they could have went together and Kyle isn't able to defend this as Grovyle points out that the villains would they find them and he actually knows about the Gears. Nate swears that they will get The Time Gears back from Thawne and the Legion and fix the timeline before getting a good scent of Mandarin and his monkey paws. It turns out these paws take them to the beach and this is where Thawne is waiting for them. Grovyle demands the time gears, but Thawne refuses to do so, Grovyle goes after Thawne deciding to attack to get a chance at them back, Thawne however stops Grovyle and body slams Grovyle, where Mandarin waits for him to claw on him. Thawne challenges the others to attack him and NOS-4A2 emerges to attack again with Amaya and Kyle deciding to fight the vampire with Nate with Wally planning to fight Thawne himself Nate and Wally battle Thawne and Thawne is supringsly giving them both a hard time. Wally and Thawne have another speed battle where they both draw each other out so Wally can have Nate deliver a heavy hit to Thawne. Wally eventually gets a hold on Eobard, until Thawne reverses it and Nate hits Wally by Accident. Thawne taunts Wally about always being in Barry's shadow, He and Nate question why hasn't he targeted Barry. Thawne reveals he wants to deal with Slade and Bender first before hand, and deal with Barry Later. Nate uses this time to punch Thawne, which he does land this time. Thawne recovers shortly and then proceeds a beat down on Nate by making so many copies of himself which get the drop on him and Wally. Grovyle shows up ready to attack Thawne, but he can't keep track of the real one and he gets knocked down. Thawne stops afterwards as he hears an zombie moan and runs off where the three question this. Thawne has the gems and wants Steven brought to him and pressures Deathstroke about this though Deathstroke refuses and Thawne comes him a fool. Where Deathstroke retorts back. Thawne learns of his team's abduction at Scott's hands and he attacks The Galactic Federation through Deathstroke and they save the villains. Bender and co find him at the vanishing point and go after him at the legion. He attacks the teams and reveals that he will finish them off and get back at the team for them defeating him in the future after they took care of the Red Loctus. That Zaheer and their enemies in Future Warfare were nothing compared to him. Thawne then reveals his hand in screwing Bender's timeline up and his allies as well as who he killed. He then attacks Lydia revealing he destroyed her homeworld out of revenge for her sealing him away with the others. He decides to have the amulet replicated as he lost it in a wormhole that Lydia got lost into. Thawne then with Toffee, Joker and Deathstroke ambush Scott and Thawne talks with him before murdering Scott by impaling him with his hand. The Joker and Toffee restrain Alchemy and then Joker kills Alchemy. After acquiring the amulet, Thawne decides to try and take care of Bender's team now and not wait. He attacks the heroes except Amanda, Lydia and Ford Pines and manages to restrain now nearly everyone ready to off the heroes. Lydia then intervenes with her Gauntlets and Thawne is ready to attack the heroes again though Lydia points out is he going to attack and reminds he needs the amulet not destroyed to get the spear and did Deathstroke order to keep it safe. Thawne realizing Deathstroke knew something decides to go find him and leave when Lydia decides unlike her friends to NOT let him leave and turns on some of her gauntlet powers and gives Thawne a massive beat down, a 1st in the series. She nearly kills him with a tele frag but Thawne escapes throwing her ruthless near murder on him at her. Thawne and Deathstroke meet back about Deathstroke going behind his back and trying to get the amulet. He is still pleased that Deathstroke got the manuscript for it and tells him as long as he gets results, He will tolerate him. He also mentions that Lydia mentioned him when she saved her friends from him and mentions he had to crack his neck back which alerts Deathstroke. Thawne continues attacking Slade, The Legends, and Team Flash/Arrow over the spear part with Deathstroke, Toffee and The Joker to get closer to his goals. He decides to turn his attention to Amanda and decides to put his plan with her into effect, to hurt The heroes. He attacks and captures her, Then he brainwashes her and has Amanda murder her father before having her be his bodyguard. He also then notes the heroes has the spear so he can now get from the heroes Thawne and the legion attack Bender, Slade, Barry, Oliver, Rip and their friends and after a long battle between the groups. Thawne manages to get the spear of destiny using the suprise of Amanda to their advantage. Thawne presents it to Deathstroke, The Joker and Toffee praising Joker for his plan to use Amanda. Deathstroke and Thawne read out the manuscript to alter the timeline Thawne sealed himself as a being in the universe, revealing that he wanted to get rid of his status of a time remnant and secured himself as the multiverse's greatest hero so he can be recognized for the last 8 years. Thawne also sealed and imprisoned his pursuers in the first reality. Thawne finds out from Toffee that Bender is still alive as is Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Harry Wells, Barry Allen, Shadow, Lydia, Marcus, Rick Sanchez and Twilight, Thawne begins to suspect something was up and wants answers Thawne has a meeting with Deathstroke with the latter tied up and Thawne questions him on the spear and it's effects. Eventually Thawne manages to figure out Deathstroke betrayed him to Bender and helped him being spared from the Spear's effect. Deathstroke calls out Thawne for Hoarding the spear and lying to him and his henchmen. He also calls Eobard ungrateful since it was through to him, he got most of his victories. Thawne decides to kill Deathstroke with his own henchmen and puts him to the wall, though Deathstroke escapes. Thawne tells the legion to kill Deathstroke as he betrayed them and his henchmen. A War starts between the two main villains and Deathstroke escapes and defends his team from Thawne. Thawne and Deathstroke fight quite a few times, though Thawne manages to win by forcing Deathstroke to amputate his right arm and impaling him. Deathstroke manages to reverse his impaling and shoots a grenade at Thawne saving his team. Thawne recovers and has his forces chase his ex-right hand man, he appoints Theo Noble as the new leader of Deathstroke's loyalists to Thawne. Thawne, The Joker and Toffee plan to use the spear to kill Deathstroke and Bender though he loses it since Deathstroke anticipated his betrayal and deactivated the spear, splitting it up. Thawne leads the second war against The Remaining Heroes and Deathstroke's Rogue Equalists. Thawne and Amanda eventually are ambushed by Bender, his team, Slade, his team and Deathstroke who fight him to get the manuscript and the rest of the spear. Thawne holds very well despite being out numbered and he is eventually brought to his knees by the heroes who go get everything. Toffee though frees Thawne and waits for Deathstroke. When the team gets everything, Toffee and The Joker ambush Bender, Skipper, Slade, Deathstroke and the rest. They also have Deathstroke's loyalists and Thawne decides to kill them and destroy the spear. The Joker approves of this and Toffee says that's a lot of words from someone on who's time is up. Thawne is then refrozen in his legs in place by Toffee. This shocks The Heroes, Deathstroke and The Joker and Toffee reveals he is surrplanting Thawne as the head, and that he will eliminating all three of his cohorts. Toffee reveals that he knows Thawne is a time revenant which Lydia and Deathstroke told Bender and the others about. Toffee also kept Thawne in place so his worst nightmare can kill him, and that's what the Black Flash what Deathstroke knew was pursuing Thawne arrives and kills Eobard Thawne. Relationships Allies Deathstroke His 2nd follower and his main righthand man was Deathstroke. Thawne and Deathstroke were the main 2 forces behind the legion and Deathstroke was very efficient at his job, which is why Thawne allowed him such control even when Deathstroke did his own things and disobeyed him as his efficiently is still high and how Deathstroke got away with standing up to Thawne. As the 2nd half of the story goes, Deathstroke began finding himself and Thawne following different ideals and this eventually lead to Deathstroke betraying him and aiding Bender after Amanda was brainwashed. Thawne hurt and angry at this betrayal when after Deathstroke and nearly murdered him though he was saved by Deathstroke's loyalists. The Joker His first follower was The Joker, who like Thawne was very familiar with the heroes. Joker and Thawne both had a similar reason for their plan and common enemies. The Joker cared about Thawne and did what he could to help him which is ironic considering his loyalty to others and his team mates. Thawne though does rein in The Joker if he goes too chaotic and does chatize him for getting too caught up in things. The Joker tried to avenge Thawne when Toffee killed him, proving his loyalty. Toffee One of Thawne's main allies is Toffee who Thawne respected as a fellow genius in strategy. Thawne Recruited Toffee as his 3rd follower after Deathstroke and Joker and gave Toffee his own spot without leading his henchmen. Toffee's guide allowed Thawne to access the knowledge on the spear, and Toffee helped cease hostilities between the other two heads. After Doomworld was formed, Toffee betrayed and took over the leadership of the Legion by finding out his weakness after using the heroes to fight Thawne. The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil His Legion that Thawne formed to proceed with his plans. Eobard saw himself surperior to his henchmen though he was smart enough to not waste them when they fail him as he needs their help. He brought them together to help him find the Spear of Destiny, by promising them a turn on what they desire and for the most part followed through, other allies he recruited were to take on his and their common enemies It's shown that they are loyal to Thawne as they were quick to avenge him when Toffee told them that he was killed Enemies Barry Allen Bender Slade Rip Hunter The B Team and Slade's Ensemble The Legends of Tomorrow Friends: The Joker, Deathstroke (Arrow) (Formerly), Toffee, Theo Noble, Uka Uka, Brother Blood, Tarus Bulba, Darkwarrior Duck, Eggman Nega, Vilgax, Porky Minch, M.Bison, Terrance Lewis , Sketor, Asura (Soul Eater), Dr.Weil, Moriarty, Malachite, Kingpin, Gus Fring, Skylar, Rodrigo, Zelena, Ra's Al Ghul (Nolandverse), Damian Darik, Malcolm Merlyn, Jafar (Once Upon A Time), Jasper, Lady Gobbler, Arkham Knight, Toffee, Lyric, Reverb, Slappy Enemies: The Flash, Cisico Ramone, Catlin Snow, Iris West, Harry Wells, Professor Martin Stein, Oliver Queen, Felicty Smoak, Thea Queen, Sara Lance, Black Siren, Ray Palmer, Julian Albert, Rip Hunter, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, The Justice League of America, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Twilght Sparkle, Discord, Finn the Human, Marceline, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Lydia, Colress, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Sideshow Bob, Technus, Ventress, Black Curvero, Celes Chere, Castiel, Crowley, Steven and the Crystal Gems, Rick, Morty, Ford Pines, Golden Gilder, Hunson Abadeer, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Majin Buu, Manray, Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr.Gus, Shadow the Hedgehog, Tombstone, Amanda Payne, Grovyle, Kyle The Wizard, Deathstroke (Arrow), Ra's Al Ghul, Gus, Mike, Deathstroke's loyalists Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thieves Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Power Hungry Category:Tricksters Category:Jerks Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Strategists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Imposters Category:Teleporters Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mastermind Category:The Heavy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Main Characters of TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Main villains of Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Hell Councils Category:Main Members of The League of Past Villains Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Speedsters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Blondes Category:Characters from the Future Category:Archenemies Category:Big Bads Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Rick's Archenemies Category:Bender's Archenemies Category:Skipper's Archenemies Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:The Four Grand Masters of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Breakout Villains Category:Main Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Successful Villains Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Lydia's Archenemies